A Dark First Year
by Alaya13
Summary: Not only was Gringotts broken into but Azkaban too! With Bellatrix Lestrange missing, Dementors at Hogwarts and a beguiling Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. How will Harry Potter's first year go?


**A Dark First Year**

 _Not only was Gringotts broken into but Azkaban too! With Bellatrix Lestrange missing, Dementors at Hogwarts and a beguiling Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. How will Harry Potter's first year go?_

 _Chapter I_

A small black haired boy walked unsteadily through King's Cross station. Looking more akin to a skeleton than a child he huddled over his luggage cart stumbling forwards. He darted left and right avoiding the large adult figures that strode purposefully to their respective trains. The boy's gaze rolled over the station filled with confusion searching for a seemingly non-existent platform. This platform was platform nine and three quarters and if it were not for one piece of knowledge the boy would have given up long before this.

His name was Harry Potter and he was a wizard, and a heroic wizard at that. It was he, who as nothing more than a babe, defeated a most terrible dark wizard on the last night of October. However, on the same night he lost that which was most precious to him, his family. For Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and the boy who lived, was an orphan. So instead of having his parents guiding him through the station his only companion was his newfound friend, the owl Hedwig.

Noting the time Harry began to panic, the train would be leaving soon. Why no one decided to guide him or at the very least tell him how to find the platform confused him. Soon he would have to return to the mocking looks of his relatives and their scorn. He understood that wizards were busy people with all their magic yet at least one of them should have helped him.

It seemed fate wished to intervene as at that moment he felt a hand slither along his shoulder. With years of training he knew the perfect response, cower. Spinning around Harry protected his face with his twig-like pale arms clothed in a shirt several sizes too large. Yet instead of finding the towering purple faced walrus that was his uncle he found an eyebrow raised woman staring at him with intense violet eyes. His own eyes quickly darted over her figure looking for any obvious signs of anger or disgust, yet he found none.

"Is ickle Potter lost?" Harry paused at the woman's words. She seemed to know his name and yet she spoke it with an odd tone. He guessed that she knew his name because of his fame yet he could not recognise the tone she used. However more importantly it was true that he was lost and he probably would need some help to find the platform. Thinking back to his relatives he knew immediately what he would have to do.

"Yes miss, I am. Do you happen to know the way to platform nine and three quarters?"

"Now what are you doing asking a question like that ickle Potter? What would you do if I was a filthy muggle?" He paused trying to remember what muggle meant before recalling his conversation with the blond-haired boy in the clothes shop. Harry presumed she was talking about normal people, the non-freaks.

"Well… You do know my name so you probably are magical and if you were a muggle wouldn't you just think I'm a silly kid not making any sense?" Harry thought the odd women looked pleased at his response for some reason, a slight glint in her eye.

"True, but remember ickle Potter you need to be careful about what you say around filthy muggles. Now then let us get you to your train." However, Harry knew that he should probably find out who he was talking to before following them, better safe than sorry.

"But who are you miss?" She paused turned and her face twisted into the most mischievous smirk he had ever seen.

"Oh me? I am going to be your new defence against the dark arts teacher, professor White." Harry nodded his head knowing that if she was his teacher he should probably do what she asked. Here he had the chance to get a teacher to like him for once and she had been nothing but helpful so far.

Harry, following the eccentric professor, noted the large red headed family they passed huddled around a newspaper, their fear palpable. Ignoring them he began to pay more attention to the professor, particularly her physical appearance. He watched how tendrils of her blond hair glistened in the pale light in contrast to her slight tanned skin. Her robes, a dark violet with crimson highlights, tight against her figure like the skin of a serpent. Realising he had stopped walking Harry quickly caught up with her and the pair soon stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Urm, professor I think that's a wall." A flash of annoyance appeared on the face of his professor before disappearing.

"Yes ickle Potter, 10 points to whatever house you end up in for noting the obvious. Might I recommend you stay quiet in the future and simply listen to those who clearly know what they are doing?" Despite being chastised by his professor Harry noted that he should probably listen to her advice after all he knew very little regarding magic.

"Sorry professor." He hoped that his professor would forgive him he had no desire of losing his professor's favour so quickly.

"Good, this wall is a hidden entrance to the platform it is similar to the entrance of Diagon Alley except it needs no password. Simply walk through the wall with confidence and you will be fine. Do not run through it like some filthy muggle, have dignity."

Harry stared at the wall unsure how he was supposed to walk through a wall with dignity yet he had no intention of disappointing the first adult who seemed to like him. Hagrid hardly counted as he was his friend rather than an adult. Pulling together what little pride he had he made his way towards the wall. If his parents could face Voldemort then he too could face down this wall and be successful. The thought of his parents made his breath hitch for a moment but he imagined them standing beside the professor with supporting smiles on their faces sending him off to his first day of Hogwarts. With newfound determination and a bright feeling inside he made his way towards the wall and strode through with a mask of indifference. Said mask however was shattered when he saw the bright scarlet train whistling in the distance. Just as he was about to run towards it he heard the professor's voice behind him.

"Ickle Potter excited by the bright red train? Here you are acting like some muggleborn after doing so well dealing with the wall. I have to admit being somewhat disappointed Potter." His heart sank at that moment seeing disappointment etched on his professor's face, a result of him acting like a muggleborn. Instantly he closed his gaping mouth and stood up straight he would not lose his professor like he lost all his other teachers. "There, that is far better Potter. Come, let us find a compartment."

The pair walked towards the train and the crowd conveniently parted around them. They walked through the oak interior, past luxurious benches, and ignored the students' awed filled expressions. Compartments were beginning to fill yet as the pair walked none seemed to pay them much attention, much to Harry's joy. Entering the last carriage of the train they found the last compartment and finding it conveniently empty, entered. As they sat his professor flicked her wand towards the door and a white glow covered it momentarily before disappearing. Harry considered asking her about it yet found that he had more pressing matters that he wished to discuss with her.

"So, you're going to be my defence against the dark arts teacher? What does that mean?" Harry asked having seen the book regarding defence but not having had the opportunity to read it.

"You received your reading list with your letter I presume? I therefore presume you went and bought the books recommended. Are you telling me you did you not feel the need read them?" Annoyance began to creep into the voice of the professor and Harry immediately, fearing rejection, explained.

"My aunt and uncle are muggles and don't really like magic and kept the books locked up."

"Ickle Harry Potter, saviour of the magical world, lives with filthy muggles? That would explain your lack of knowing how to get to the platform. What, if anything, do you know about the Wizarding World?" Her face was filled with surprise yet he noticed her eyes narrowed momentarily and seemed to burn bright for a moment before returning to their usual intense purple.

"That there was a dark wizard who killed my parents but failed to kill me. His name was Voldemort, he didn't like muggleborns and practiced dark magic." Once again her eyes narrowed yet Harry had no idea why they did so.

"And?"

"I think Hagrid said something about him being a Slytherin or something but I didn't know what he meant really."

"Hagrid? How do you know Hagrid?" Her gaze pierced his for a moment and he found himself beginning to lose himself in their depths all the while answering her questions.

"He picked me up from the Dursleys and showed me around Diagon Alley. He even got me Hedwig! He's my first friend." Harry passionately recalled the best day of his life so far while he stroked Hedwig through her cage.

"Well it seems we are going to need a long discussion about the wizarding world sometime this year, Harry. However, I think it would be best if I cleared up two things for you before we reach Hogwarts. Afterwards I expect you to read your books for the rest of this train journey. You will have little work in the first week so make sure you finish reading all your books before the week is over." Harry paled at the quantity of work he would have to complete.

"Now then first things first, Slytherin is one of the four houses of Hogwarts that you can be sorted into during your first year. The others are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Each are represented by an animal and a trait. Ravenclaw is represented by an eagle and its trait is intelligence while Hufflepuff's animal is a badger and its trait is loyalty. Gryffindor is represented by a lion and its trait is courage while Slytherin's trait is cunning and its animal a snake."

"A snake? I like snakes I met one once and had a really interesting conversation with it." Harry exclaimed in joy.

"You conversed with a snake?" The professor quirked her eyebrow at his admission.

"Yeah it was in a zoo and I freed it and trapped my cousin in the glass container the snake was in."

"Let me make something especially clear to you ickle Potter never tell anyone about this and never talk to a snake unless your very life is endangered. Am I clear Harry? Promise me." Her voice left little room for discussion yet Harry could not help his inquisitive tendencies.

"Yes Professor I promise. Why though?"

"The dark lord could speak to snakes. It is an ability called parseltongue. He was the last person to speak it in living memory and as a result many will think you a dark wizard for having such an ability." Harry frowned in response but nevertheless nodded in understanding.

"Oh okay, but who is the dark lord?"

"Voldemort, you should refer to him as the dark lord rather than by his name." Her gaze fell out the window when she spoke the name and once again Harry found himself unable to recognise the emotion in her eyes.

"Hagrid called him he who must not be named."

"Yes, however strong wizards and witches call him the dark lord out of respect for his power."

"But I don't respect him I hate him for killing my parents." Harry grit his teeth in annoyance for the monster who had forced him to live with the Dursleys. If it were not for the dark lord he would have been able to live in a happy family.

"True but do you think your parents weak for being unable to defeat the dark lord?" This puzzled Harry as of course his parents were strong and brave for trying to fight the dark lord.

"No, he was really powerful and evil."

"Exactly that is why he is called the dark lord because he was evil, oh so evil, but even more powerful." The way she spoke of the dark lord reminded him of the way the wand maker had spoke of him.

"That makes sense I guess. The bad guy would be called the dark lord."

"Now then back on topic. You will either be in Slytherin or Gryffindor as both your parents were Gryffindors but you can talk to snakes. Which would you want to join?" Harry thought for a moment and yet he knew there was no decision to be made.

"Gryffindor as then I'd be where my parents were." Harry wanted nothing more than to be closer to his parents and if being in Gryffindor resulted in that he would be a Gryffindor.

"Except you are very different from your parents Harry. You were raised in a terrible family, you are famous for something beyond your control and you have a powerful dark wizard as your enemy."

"But won't Slytherin be filled with cunning people instead of brave people?" If he had to pick one trait for his friends to have he would want them to be brave.

"True, but are you a brave person ickle Potter? Did you not flinch when you felt my touch on your shoulder? Did I tell you that although Slytherin's trait is cunning its true trait is power? Do you want power so you can protect your own family one day? Maybe if your parents had been in Slytherin they would have been stronger and able to defeat the dark lord? Maybe if you go to Slytherin you will be able to defeat the dark lord if he should come to kill your family?" Harry paused his once unquestionable resolve suddenly seemed a lot more questionable.

"I… I guess."

"Think about it ickle Potter it is an important decision."

At that moment, the sound of a trolley came past with an old woman's voice asking if anyone would like some snacks. Harry watched the professor open the door and get some food while he pondered her words. They were terrifying words yet they resonated through him so easily and he knew what he would have to do. He would never let his family be taken from him again. However, his musing was cut short as a bar of chocolate flew towards him, nimbly he caught it.

The professor closed the door with a flick of her wand and once again the white light encompassed the door before disappearing.

"Hmm you could be a good seeker Potter. Do not ask me what that means just yet I will explain later. Now eat the chocolate it will cheer you up and we will talk about the next item on our list, the dark arts. For how can you defend yourself from something you do not understand?"

"You can't."

"Exactly, thus to defend you must understand and to truly understand the dark arts you must practice them. Yet to do so is to toy with madness itself. Should you practice them without respect then you will find yourself consumed by the dark arts. Know this Harry, the dark arts have twisted some of the greatest of wizarding minds for there is nothing more powerful than the dark arts. Should you ever feel the desire to practice them in a manner other than the theoretical find me and I will guide you through them." The professor paused her enrapturing speech and her gaze pierced his own causing him to squirm uncomfortably. Realising what she was after Harry nodded in understanding before she continued.

"The dark arts are fuelled purely by negative emotions and to use them carelessly will result in these emotions consuming you. The dark arts can achieve anything yet it always comes at a cost so if you can use a light spell to do something akin to a dark spell use the light instead. This is especially the case for one so young as you. Anyway, that is enough regarding the dark arts ickle Potter if you ever want to talk about them find me and I will tell you more."

After having received what seemed to be a mini lecture on the dark arts Harry began to slowly digest what was said as he flicked through his first-year Charms book. The charms seemed a lot less interesting in comparison to the mysterious yet terrible nature of the dark arts. For a moment, he contemplated whether he would be able to do more than simply turn Dudley's behind into a pig's tail before squashing the thought ruthlessly. Harry would not risk his professor's trust so recklessly. She had shared something which would clearly not normally be shared. His professor had even offered to help him. He did not know if he would take up on her offer but it was still very nice of her to be willing to sacrifice her time for him.

For several hours, Harry skimmed through transfiguration, charms and defence against the dark arts occasionally asking the professor for help. However, much to the professor's surprise, Harry simply read the three books with little trouble. Every few moments he would give little flicks with his wand as he read. The professor amused herself by trying to deduce each spell cast from wand movement alone. Every once in a while, she would correct his movement and like this they passed the time.

Their time was interrupted when the train began to slow half an hour before the scheduled time to arrive at Hogwarts. An eerie cold mist began to form around the train and the once bright sun hid behind dark clouds. Frost began to creep along the window and Harry's eyes widened in confusion before turning to look at his professor. For a moment fear seemed to grip her yet within seconds it was gone and Harry wondered whether he imagined it.

Suddenly Harry heard a scream and he panicked looking round in further confusion only to find his body paralysed with terror. Never had he felt such a thing and its icy grip refused to release him. Trying to distract himself he fell into the eyes of his professor. "What's going on professor?"

"Dementors Harry. They are a monster unlike any other. I am surprised they allowed them on the train I guess we will have to cover them in class." Even as she spoke Harry noticed the door beginning to slide open and a skeletal hand appeared in the gap. A darkened figure pushed through revealing a sight unlike any other. At that moment, Harry believed Death himself was making his way towards him and the screaming that had begun to die down reappeared with a vengeance.

From the screaming, voices began to form with one specifically growing in strength. However, before he could listen any closer he felt darkness consume him and nightmares take over. Memories of a young red headed woman standing in front of a crib begging for her son's survival flashed by. Watching the scene Harry felt a great pain in his heart yet at the same time felt inexplicable pleasure. The nightmare however was quickly replaced by a bright green flash and a pain, far worse than any beating he received at the hands of his relatives, tortured his very soul. Finally, it was too much and unconsciousness took him in his entirety.


End file.
